pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save the Butterflies
- French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring the butterflies and Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 3, 2018 August 11, 2018 September 14, 2018 November 14, 2018 | writer = Michael Stokes | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Soggy Farm" | next = "Pups Save an Underground Chicken"}} "Pups Save the Butterflies" is the first segment of the 7th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. Chickaletta is stuck on a runaway drone and mysterious butterflies cause chaos all around Adventure Bay. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Chickaletta *Mayor Goodway *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway Mayor Goodway is sprucing up the garden in the front yard of City Hall with the help of Julius, Julia, and Chase, when Humdinger happens to overhear with the Catastrophe Crew and decides to try and upstage Mayor Goodway again. To that end, he heads into the woods to find a suitable flower bush, but when he finds one loaded with purple flowers, as the Catastrophe Crew dig it up, Humdinger is unaware when a purple butterfly happens to land on the bush. When he puts it into a bag to carry back to Adventure Bay, the butterfly attempts to escape, but can't, and in its panicked, squeaky cries, it causes the Catastrophe Crew to begin yowling, whether out of annoyance of the noise, or it is a noise they like, but Humdinger takes no notice, unaware when a couple more butterflies show up to find the bush missing. By the time Humdinger returns to City Hall to gloat to Goodway, there is soon a large swarm of butterflies descending on the garden. It results in the drone that the twins are using to help their aunt malfunctioning and flying off with Chickaletta. Panicking, Goodway calls Ryder. Meanwhile, Humdinger deals with the incessant yowling of the Catastrophe Crew as the struggling butterfly continues to squeak out its frightened cries. When Ryder gets Mayor Goodway's call, he summons the pups to the Air Patroller, and sets off to help. He assigns Skye and Rubble to assist with saving Chickaletta from the AWOL drone and to find out where the swarm of butterflies are going. After they deploy, Skye tracks down the spot where the bush Humdinger dug up was, while Ryder takes a picture of one of the butterflies to show Skye so she can tell where they are going since the swarm follows a single scout to find food. Meanwhile, Rubble rescues Chickaletta and takes care of the drone. Skye finds where the bush was, but soon spots an even larger swarm of the butterflies heading for Adventure Bay. However, Ryder is ready for them. With Rocky's help, Ryder disguises Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky as butterflies, and adjusts their pup-tags to imitate the scout butterfly's calls to lure the swarm to them and back to the bush Humdinger dug up. Once they find Humdinger, Ryder frees the scout butterfly, especially after Humdinger can't take the Catastrophe Crew's continuous yowling any longer, and agrees to put the bush back, deciding it was not worth the trouble any more, and departs, pleading with the Catastrophe Crew to shut up when they start making a racket again. Marshall has some fun as he takes the scout butterfly back to the rest of the swarm. *Use his hovercraft to save Chickaletta. *Use her jets to find where the butterflies are going. *Use his glider and megaphone to warn people about the butterfly swarm. *Use his eco-skills to make butterfly wings for Zuma, Marshall, and himself. Use the butterfly wings made to help out together with Zuma and Marshall. *Use the butterfly wings made by Rocky to act as the scout butterfly to lead the rest of the butterflies home. *Use the butterfly wings made to help out together with Zuma and Rocky. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Butterflies' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S5) Category:Written by Michael Stokes (S5) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S5) Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Chase is a backup responder (S5) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S5) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S5) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S5) Category:All pups are used Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing